


第一百零一个愿望（∞橙緑）

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: ご注文はメイドさんですか？
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	第一百零一个愿望（∞橙緑）

**Author's Note:**

> 是番外，但是本篇还没写完  
> 跟桃老师的贤者魔王是同一个世界线（https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916735）  
> 普通人书店老板丸和他捡到的神灯精灵小咪  
> 最近的车都开得干巴巴的，大家随便吃吃

“ねーねーー”

“おーくら——？一次就好，拜托，就一次。”

“灯神大人不能满足我的愿望吗，就一下下就好，一下下嘛。”

刚洗完澡、还披着浴巾的丸山坐在床边，要大仓用魔法帮他烘干湿哒哒的头发。低温的小火苗舒服得很，他整个人都快要躺在大仓怀里享受服务，还得寸进尺地提别的要求。

大仓在他背后给他一个白眼，简直想用指尖的火苗把他烧秃。他抓抓丸山粗硬的卷发，确认已经烘到全干了，反手一巴掌就拍他脑袋，骂他：“你想都别想，这么喜欢裙子自己穿不行吗。”

差点被推下床沿的丸山一个鲤鱼打挺翻过身来，像一只精力旺盛的大型犬一样把大仓扑倒在床上，蹭上去捧着他的脸，跟他鼻尖对鼻尖：“真的不行？肯定会很可爱的，ねーたちゅよし——？”

大仓嫌他烦，就要皱起眉头来。他想说那么大一个穿裙子哪里可爱了，他又不是异装癖，如果把胡子变回来再穿给他看那丸山会阳痿吗，但最后什么也没有说。

毕竟没有任何人能拒绝丸山隆平的吻。

丸山的嘴唇温热、触感柔和，吐息打在他合起来的眼睑上，于是宁静的夜晚开始变得很漫长。

第二天早上大仓醒来的时候，白天的阳光已经钻过丸山拉好的窗帘缝隙打到他眼皮上。他一向起得迟，今天还要更晚，说不定现在开始准备也赶不上午饭的时间了。但反正都是丸山隆平的错，他一点愧疚感都没有。

他们不久前才开了荤，丸山告白的时候也没帅够多久，对他说完“我的第一百个愿望是希望你能一直留在我身边”这种恋爱小说俗烂台词以后马上把他抱到了床上。虽然大家都是第一次，但显然饱读群色情漫画、理论知识异常丰富的书店老板和沉睡了一百年、一听下流话题就要皱眉的神灯精灵有天壤之别，在床笫之间，丸山才比较像是精通魔法的那一个。

昨天晚上也被他缠到半夜，丸山借口说他又不出门不会被人看见，在衣服没遮住的脖颈和锁骨附近都留下好多暧昧痕迹，浅淡齿痕下的皮肤被吮得泛红，一眼就能看出来不是虫子干的好事。大仓对着床头的梳妆镜，摸摸丸山这里那里盖下的印章，感觉自己耳根都要烧红了。

“因为很可爱啊，”丸山盖戳的吮吸声大到能清楚听见嘴唇“啵”地一声，他讲话的时候嘴巴也还是撅起来的，声音像颗粒砂糖一样，“跟以前比表情变好了很多哦。”

表情？镜子里的大仓也歪歪头，一副不解的模样。丸山说他刚来的时候凶巴巴的，难得让他帮忙看一天店，把来店的小姑娘和小朋友都给吓跑了。他自己当然是没有感觉，只觉刮掉胡子之后小姑娘确实不怕他了，还有隔壁蛋糕店的少年天天跑过来缠着他，一时仿佛受欢迎了好多。

这样算是变可爱了吗？他的生命虽然漫长，人生经历却不算多，直白地接受他人的好意和夸奖都是第一次，听得他心里都痒痒的。镜子里的他眉毛变成困惑的八字，弯下来的眼尾和嘟起的嘴唇，像只小鸭子。

这也是丸山说的，他说累拒绝丸山的亲密请求的时候，丸山就从后面抱过来，静静地腻着他，说些莫名其妙的傻话。抱着抱着就把他吹好的卷发揉得乱七八糟，栗子色的发梢蓬松地散开，说好像一只玩具贵宾犬。

大仓不听，问他要去哪里找能装下自己的茶杯啊，丸山沉默一会，把他抱得更紧了，说对啊，像熊一样大只的贵宾犬还是第一次见呢。

丸山把头埋到他的侧颈，使劲蹭了蹭，“你太可爱了，不知道该怎么打比方才好。”

像小鸭子，像玩具贵宾犬，像熊。

救命，变得害羞起来了。

他用手捣住脸，分开的指缝间只露出一对鸢色的眼睛。眨眨眼，柔软的发顶上就出现一根纯白的蕾丝发带。像花瓣一样、皱褶向上散开的发带在视觉上存在感极强，两边垂下黑色的织带蝴蝶结，把他的脸都衬得好像又更小了一圈。

好像还可以……？他原本是世界树上孕育的果实，生就一副跟树木“世界之母”名号相配的中性相貌，轮廓圆润柔和不带棱角，半长的卷发和弧度缓和的刘海更加中和掉仅存的男性特征，就算站起来真的看上去很大一个，似乎也并没有他先前想的那么可怕。

何况只有丸山一个人能看到，他如果喜欢的话也不是不可以吧。

大仓敲了敲桌子，宽松的深色睡衣也变成领子缀着一圈褶皱花边的白衬衫，黑色背带半裙夸张的飞袖藏住他的肩宽，裙子前面的缎带抽带收紧，勾勒出明显的腰部曲线，层层叠叠的裙摆散开在他腿上，仿佛魔法少女的经典款制服，最后配上胸口的巨大蝴蝶结胸针，完全是实用性为零、专门为了可爱而存在的甜美洋装。

他站起来，在镜子前转了一圈，果不其然飘起来的裙摆像翻飞的蝴蝶，轻盈又漂亮。落下来以后底层的软纱堆叠起自然的弧度，变成街头巷尾小女孩都梦寐以求的华丽蓬蓬裙。底下也被他变成黑白波点的薄纱内裤，他用食指和中指试着比了个心心，顿感自己是丸山爱看的小薄本女主角来到现实，一下子脸颊都红透了。

超级难为情。丸山看到这种真的会开心吗。虽然活得很长，但脸皮其实薄得不行的神灯精灵感觉一秒都不能再看下去了，简直马上就想把衣服变回来，毁尸灭迹当做这件事从来没发生过。

但是其实看着还挺可爱的……大仓的理智告诉他再不赶紧收拾好开始煮饭就会被丸山发现，可是他心底又偷偷冒出一个恶魔的声音，说这不是挺好的吗，晚上给丸山看看肯定会被他好好疼爱的。

最近丸山再也没提过巨乳美少女魔王的事了，他柜台里那堆小薄本全数放回书店深处的十八禁书柜，也不说要他帮忙完成愿望、跟巨乳魔王做爱了。取而代之的是同样受幼女欢迎的子供向画册，给他看里面女主角穿的裙子，说想看你穿嘛。从定番的魔法少女到护士和偶像，看到什么都叫他穿，详细到头饰袜子和耳环项链都有指定，在饭桌上口若悬河说到被他用法棍敲头。

讨厌的色鬼丸山只对他一个人色了。

最开始讨厌得不行的淫秽色情话题，一旦察觉自己变成了对方持续思考的那个唯一，就成为情侣间的私密情趣，心脏跳动的声音不禁也鼓噪起来。

晚上，就某天晚上，只有他们两个人的时候，穿给丸山看看吧。

大仓打了个响指准备把衣服换回来，背后响起哒哒哒急匆匆上楼梯的声音。

“おーくらー好饿啊，今天中午吃什……”

“好可爱，今天没有午饭，是想让まるちゃん吃你吗。”丸山的拥抱一如既往地紧，他像离弦的箭一样爆发出见所未见的加速度，径直扑到了大仓身上，开口就是学生小姑娘都嫌弃老套的经典台词。

“是魔法少女还是女仆啊，没有围裙吗，有围裙比较可爱。”他讲话像连珠炮似的，紧紧贴住大仓不肯放开，力气大得像要捏碎大仓的骨头。

“但是长筒袜就很可爱了，大腿肉肉也很可爱，给我摸摸……”丸山的嘴巴一刻都没有停歇，抱着他倒在宽大的床上，像得到了心爱毛绒小熊那样滚来滚去，“女仆小姐怎么不说话，主人在叫你呢。”

大仓仰面躺在床上，软绵绵地踢了他一脚，“变态，这是额外的价钱。”他嘴上那么说，心里却有点暗自期待接下来会发生的事，反驳的词句和动作都绵软无力，反而像是欲迎还拒，在等丸山再抱紧他，然后马上给他一个吻。

事实证明丸山的吻真的很让人着迷，他把战线拉得很长，不像小黄书里一样是狂风暴雨般掠夺式的吻，反而缓慢而温柔。丸山跟他抱到一起，沉在新换的床单里，好像浪花坠入海洋。丸山在他嘴唇上磨蹭了一会，“啾”地啄了一下大仓的唇瓣，方才钻进对方口内，与他唇齿交缠。

丸山每个吻都缱绻得叫大仓如沐春风，他的手轻轻搭在丸山肩上，连呼吸都交托给丸山，被亲出小动物一样含糊不清的细声。这个时候的丸山总是很可靠，会照顾到他口腔里每一个地方，让他不知不觉中就沉沦在丸山的掌控中，抽干全身力气。

“小女仆，快叫主人，”丸山亲亲他的嘴唇，和他四目相对，他想象力好生丰富，自己就能撑起一台角色扮演故事，“是不是偷了主人的东西，做了坏事不敢开口？”

他嘴上说着演剧台词一般的傻话，不老实的双手钻进层层叠叠的裙摆下，感受从来未见过天日的滑若凝脂的肌肤。大仓身材生得高挑消瘦，长年累月的足不出户和规格极高的一日三餐也只是让他原本平坦的小腹变成略微有些柔软的一块，偏生臀部和大腿生得异常丰腴。哪怕没有女孩子一样只手不能掌握的巨乳，这里也是丸山永远的温柔乡。他的手法极其下流，手心紧贴着富有弹性的臀肉，好像在掂量一只鲜嫩多汁的桃子，五指由下钻进内裤，包裹着滑腻的肌肤，将大仓的臀瓣牢牢掌握在手中，自然就任他捏圆搓扁。

“偷了什么，藏在哪里啊，快点告诉我。”丸山摸了个爽，好整以暇地把手抽出来，像教育小朋友一样拍了拍大仓的屁股。方才被他拉扯绷紧的内裤橡筋同时回弹，在没有其他人的房间里发出“啪”的清脆轻响。

这两声清楚明白，听得大仓极不自在。他当然知道丸山热衷的这些那些设定，还被硬拉着在私密卧房里假扮过刀子嘴豆腐心的女教师和一反艳丽长相的清纯处女淫魔，换上这身衣服之前亦有暗自想过晚上又会听到什么新场景。但心里期待的跟眼下经历的好像不是一回事，当下发生的永远比自以为做好的心理准备要难堪不少，好像他真的变成做错事的女仆，跟平时的上下关系完全调转，只能屏住呼吸乖乖被丸山搜身，接受主人冰冷的怒火。

他又羞又恼，暗骂丸山怎么突然兴致就上来了，别开脸去不肯说话，打算当个不敬主人的坏女仆。身体深处的欲望又悄悄探头探脑，升起一阵不可告人的隐秘快感，感觉被丸山当成不听话的小孩管教也别有一番滋味。无论是碰触、抚摸还是拍打，只要是丸山的温度紧挨着他的肌肤，那所有感官接收的刺激最后都会变成令人欲罢不能的快乐。

这理所当然也被丸山察觉了。他用极其下流的手法掐了一把丰腴的臀部，那里就像一只刚摘下来的新鲜蜜桃一样，在他的手掌下泛起羞答答的粉红色，悄悄抬起来一点迎接丸山的关爱。看得丸山在心里偷笑，脸皮还没被没羞没燥的他自己练出来，肉体却已经在初尝禁果以后迅速学会了讨要更多，着实是会讨人喜欢，怪不得傲娇是广受欢迎的萌属性。

那当然是得满足他的愿望了，丸山飞快在脑内梳理好情节，决定今天扮演一位吹毛求疵的严苛主人。他换上鄙夷的语气，扮出高高在上的样子，大掌揪住缀着蕾丝花边的裙裾，直接把它完全掀了起来。飞起来的裙子落在大仓肚子上，把他吓了一跳，肉感的大腿和底下黑白波点的女式内裤在白昼的房间里清晰展露在丸山面前。

大仓下意识想把裙摆翻回去遮住，慌乱的双手还在半空，就被冷着脸的丸山用力打下去，“遮什么遮啊，是不是心里有鬼。”

丸山的手粗暴地摸了两把大仓的大腿，好像是在确认有没有偷藏东西，毫无疑问地只摸到了又白又滑的娇嫩肌肤。他从鼻子里冷哼了一声，把手移到款式可爱轻薄的纱纱内裤上：“藏在这里面吗，你可真拼命。”

被摸到敏感部位，大仓全身都绷紧起来，一动不动地迎接丸山接下来的动作。他包裹在内裤里的肉茎被恶劣的丸山抓了好几下，手指向下估摸形状，用力到脆弱的布料几乎要被抠出小洞来。

一无所获是必然的，丸山也能继续往下表演，他嗤之以鼻，眯起了眼睛，一副相当轻蔑的样子：“看来是没有了，这么小一包。”

他捏起薄薄一片印花布料，毫不爱惜地扯下来，没有任何毛发附着的私处和尺寸稍微有点抱歉的阴茎便显露无遗。那地方并不是软趴趴的，在丸山算不上温柔的揉捏下渐渐有了抬起头来的趋势。精灵不谙情事，对人类男性一击必杀的羞辱在他这里行不通，但丸山的抚摸永远是他的爱情灵药，大仓嘴上不说，偷偷往丸山的方向蹭了蹭，讨要对方更多的关爱。

这些亲昵的小动作差点让丸山的冷漠面具崩溃，就要露出傻乎乎的心形嘴笑容。他纸上谈兵的性经验是丰富，也跟大仓一样是第一次真正处于一段亲密关系当中。偶然捡回来的大仓对他，由一开始的针锋相对到会讨他开心、默默撒娇，所有纯情或者过激的接触都是初体验，叫人心旌摇动，要变成十来岁初恋的蠢蛋青春期少年。

丸山在脑子里念经，控制住自己要翘起来的嘴角，一边不住想着，他好像一只会舔人指尖的花栗鼠。一旦坠入爱河，人好像就从色情漫画的读者变成了三流情诗的诗人，把喜欢的人比作小动物、美食、大自然和超自然生物——虽然大仓忠义本来就是超自然生物。

但不管是花栗鼠还是精灵，应该都有生理需求。大仓的那玩意生得确实跟花栗鼠的一样小巧，又与人类对精灵的刻板印象一般修长，粉嫩的生殖器官被妥善安置在丸山手掌中间，被丸山起茧的五指妥帖包裹，大拇指下方的大鱼际肌肉温柔地推挤着逐渐胀大的肉茎，把丸山的温度毫无阻隔传递过来。

大仓十分满意丸山的服务，从喉咙里漏出猫咪那样惬意的哼哼声。他素来不太好意思太主动地求丸山给他更多刺激，但从不吝啬性爱过程中的良性反馈，好像锦衣玉食娇养着的宠物一样，喵喵叫着要主人解读猫语哄他满意。

“我听说——”丸山拉长了声音，最后还是露出心怀不轨似的笑容，“有些无所不用其极的人，会不惜把偷到的东西藏在——”

“这里面。”他的食指准确地找到两片桃瓣中间的缝隙，那个只被他一人盖过戳的地方已经蠢蠢欲动，迫不及待地翕动着把丸山的指尖吞进去。超自然生物有超自然生物的好处，大仓的小穴跟怕羞的主人完全相反，流水流得像小薄本女主角一样，将丸山吃得咕啾咕啾的，粗壮的手指马上来去自如。

这声音可比打屁股的声响要让人害羞多了，先前的巴掌声还能推说是色魔丸山性癖特殊，眼下是大仓自己的蜜穴做了丸山的黏人精，就好像连他自己是什么淫娃荡妇那样。大仓恼羞成怒，狠狠剜了丸山一眼。

他那双鸢色的眼睛湿漉漉的，泛着粼粼波光，丝毫没有平时冷淡的样子，这恫吓可以说是意义全无，甚至还让丸山的施虐欲高涨起来。没有扭曲性癖的人大概都不想看意中人哭泣的脸，但如果眼泪是来自于自己给予的欢愉，那答案必然就不一样了。

想看更多，委屈的表情，快乐的表情，沉浸在情欲里、忘记自尊心的表情。

要怎样才能让不乖的女仆开口叫“主人”呢。丸山的大脑飞快运转，一边往那馋嘴的小穴里放进第二根手指：“放得这么深？”他没有一点怜惜之意，并起的手指随心所欲地探索幽深的穴道，使上了力气碾过入口附近的敏感点，听见大仓倏然发出一声拔高的娇声。

很舒服对吧，まるちゃん都知道哦。大仓喜欢他平时乖乖的不要满脑子巨乳美少女淫秽色情，但是更喜欢他对自己满脑子淫秽色情，就算日常生活中扮演“妻管严”まるちゃん比较能讨大仓欢心，床上绝对是强势一点好，就算有点粗暴也不差。丸山暗喜，每次抽插都带出黏稠的淫水，把大仓摸得开开心心的，手指攥紧了床单，用饱含期待的水汪汪的眼睛看他。然后全数收回他的手指，拍拍手佯装掸掉那些透明的花蜜。

“没有就算了，你去结工资吧，明天不用来了。”他摇摇头，装作无可奈何地叹气。

丸山说完便不再看大仓的眼睛，他拍拍不懂事的女仆的屁股，一副孺子不可教、朽木不可雕的样子，作势要起身走人。果不其然，被力量微弱的指尖抓住了衣摆。

“まるちゃん……”大仓杏核似的眼睛里张着一层透明的膜，好像眨一眨眼就会有泪珠滚落。他像小猫那样发出呜咽的泪声，罕见地求起丸山来，“想要……”

丸山不置可否：“放开我。”

他放下这句话还是心下不安，余光悄悄瞥了瞥大仓。那双漂亮的眼睛里终于滚出大颗大颗的眼泪，像人鱼对月流下的珍珠。他好像是真的有点委屈起来，巴掌大的脸皱到一起，可怜巴巴地啜泣着。

这下丸山也不敢拔腿就走，只能愣愣地站在那里，心跳如擂鼓，暗自倒数十秒，怕自己演得太过，大仓生气起来不理他了。

所幸大仓还是捏住他的衣角不肯松开，他哭得是真的很凶，仿佛之前都没受过这么大的委屈，总是言辞犀利、说话对丸山一点也不客气的丰厚嘴唇也扁起来，讲话的细声夹在吸鼻子的声音中间：“まるちゃん……うぅ、不要走……”

在楚楚可怜的哽咽之中，终于掺杂进微弱得几不可闻的话语：“りゅうちゃん……りゅうちゃん、お、おちんちん、ちょーらい……”

不知是哭得太狠还是羞愧难当，大仓不止是眼周，整张脸都泛起春意渐浓的薄桃颜色。他自尊心太高、面皮比纸薄，别说撕了他的嘴巴都说不出丸山想要的乖巧台词，就连随处可见的定番诱惑语句都讲得吞吞吐吐。淫词艳语简单又直白，让他哭得更凶了，咬字愈发模糊，只能扯扯丸山的衣服下摆，像还没学会说话的幼儿一样。

丸山总算转过身来看他，把他拉起来，像抱小朋友一样抱到自己腿上，回到面对面的姿势。用量慷慨的裙摆散成一个圆，垂下来遮住饱受蹂躏的蜜桃臀。他安抚地亲亲大仓的鼻尖，那里有颗小痣，恰似高山雪顶上的星芒。语气也软下来，温热的吐息悉数打在大仓脸上，弄得怪痒的：“ただよし好乖的，对不对，跟我读，ごしゅじんさま。”

大仓不答，他只会哭，什么都说不出口。丸山衣服还穿得整整齐齐，他拿屁股在丸山的大腿上蹭来蹭去，想要暗示对方快一点，也只能感受到布料的触感。

“ただよし——”丸山很有耐心，把他糊住脸颊的卷发挂到耳朵上，露出红扑扑一张小脸。他拍拍大仓的肉臀，示意他不要乱动，“叫人就给你吃，是不是要有礼貌？”

裤子绑带系成活结，单手一扯就能松开，粗大的阴茎迫不及待地跳出来。那滚烫的肉刃抵着大仓的股缝慢条斯理地磨蹭，带来煎熬一般的快感。丸山还把大仓的屁股掰开了一点，硬物陷进丰腴的臀肉里，几乎就要滑进濡湿的甬道。

大仓渴得不行，不知道为什么丸山今天这么强硬。他打定主意死也不开口，宁愿自己主动吃自助餐，扶着丸山的肩膀撅起屁股就胡乱往下坐，显然没法准确找到那玩意的位置，反而让自己湿哒哒的淫水流出一大摊，在丸山的裤子上弄出深浅不一的水渍。

这让丸山假模假样地叹了口气，他的手伸进裙摆的海洋，不紧不慢地玩弄起大仓已经临战姿态的柱体来，好像举着逗猫棒一样随便给点无精打采的抚慰，继续哄道：“ただよし，这样是不是不舒服啊。”

他草草上下撸动了两下，罔顾饥饿的前端吐出透明的露珠就收回去，还特意把沾上液体的手指展示给大仓看看，“まるちゃん也好不舒服啊，ただよし不听我的愿望了吗？”

丸山转而照顾起自己的硬物来，显而易见地卖力了许多。那玩意无论是大小长度粗细还是卖相都十分让人骄傲，转眼间又在手掌之间胀大了一圈。他俨然一副要自给自足的样子，任凭大仓用湿漉漉的眼神看他，前液喷溅到对方的裙摆上。

大仓小小声嘟囔道“你的愿望早就用完了”，还是没能放下他的矜持。他眼巴巴地看着丸山的肉刃，心下已经在回想吃进去该有多舒服，没想到丸山真的管杀不管埋，丢下还那么大一个坐在大腿上的他，独自一人开始快活起来。

他在心里说服自己，丸山的肉棒他吃得多了，今天吃不到明天也能吃到，不信丸山能一直端着个角色扮演的主人架子。而且又不是只许丸山一个人寻开心，他回头也可以变一个玩具出来自己玩……

可是冷冰冰的玩具哪有滚烫的棒子舒服，而且丸山一向很会讨他开心，轻而易举就能找到他的敏感点，把他弄得舒舒服服的……

大仓心底发痒，咬咬牙俯身抱住丸山的脖子，把脸埋进对方肩头，用细如蚊蚋的声音照本宣科：“ご、ごしゅじんさまぁ、あの、硬いの…ちょーらいー”

他的自尊心实在已到极限，不仅脸颊的热度散不去，更感觉身体都开始颤抖起来，想把自己缩成小小一团，蜷到床铺被子底下去。

到这地步，丸山终于肯放过他，贴在他耳边说，“下次记得说敬语。”

丸山平常从不锻炼，休店的日子会像一团史莱姆一样在床上蠕动，手臂却健壮有力，捉住大仓的腰将他托举起来。同样有繁复的裙摆遮挡，他偏能精准地把大仓安到自己的肉茎上。

是如蒙大赦般甘美的滋味，丸山的自慰在到达高潮之前恰好止住，延迟满足的肉棒体积大得可怖，自由落体提供加速度，把大仓牢牢嵌在蓄势待发的阴茎上。这一切发生得太突然，他的大脑和甬道都还未做好心理准备，湿润的蜜穴被倏然撑开迎接可观的质量，惊得他在丸山背上咬了一口，留下一圈浅浅的发白牙印。

他被折腾太久，整个人轻飘飘的，这一口别说见血，连皮也没能咬破。这并不妨碍丸山变身原始森林的凶兽，没长翅膀也能抱着他飞上飞下。然而上升的时候黏人的穴口急着挽留粗大的肉刃，下坠的时候才是天堂。大仓感觉自己好像被成鸟托举的雏鸟，屁股丰腴的两团肉被握在手里掂来掂去，下体紧紧咬着丸山贪图安逸的快乐。但成鸟是要雏鸟独立，丸山却希望他沉沦。

大仓趴在丸山肩头，像八爪鱼一样缠着他，在环绕的腰部和肩后留下比猫抓还不如的指甲痕迹和牙印，星星点点仿佛丸山英勇的勋章。受到嘉奖的丸山更像一个狂热的信徒，从下而上把他顶得颤抖，所到之处都要改旗易帜，叫圣女变荡妇，拥抱背德的快感。

他自然要听圣洁的处女宣誓。讨嫌得紧，在戳刺的间隙问大仓：“喜欢主人的棒子吗？”

贞洁的少女抵死不从，把头摇得像一只耍赖的小狗，蓬松的卷发不断滑过丸山肩膀，发了狠要咬出一个带血的痕迹。他早被操得浑身绵软无力，很快就被不讲道理的主人强制磨牙，把脸扳过来要接吻。丸山存了心要折磨他，每一下都用力顶到最深处，好像要把大仓五脏六腑都搅成一团，留出最大空间来等他播种。大仓完全失去了对自己身体的控制权，下面被顶得要哀叫，嘴巴却被堵着交换呼吸，陷入异常窘迫的境地，几乎要变成一尾脱水的鱼，瘫软在丸山怀里。

他好像掉进深海，被从未感受过的灭顶的快乐淹没，五感都被丸山操纵着，在无底洞似的欲望里载沉载浮。缠绵的吻明明在夺走他的氧气，却让他感觉是唯一一根伸出水面的呼吸管，丸山是他的加害者，又是他的救世主。

救世主仁慈地再问一次，“主人对你好吗？”

大仓软得像丸山身上一个挂件，缺氧的挂件自然无法拥有思考能力。他迷迷瞪瞪地趴着，已经没有足够的能力去消化什么主人之类的词汇。跟他相对的，丸山的体力不仅有富余，还能借床铺反弹的力狠狠地操他，搅得紧致的后穴一片泥泞，失去“害羞”这一情感的大仓慢吞吞地运转大脑，说一句支离破碎的“喜欢……”

“喜欢的话，是不是该多跟主人说一点？”丸山谆谆善诱，拍拍他发烫的脸颊。

“主人……？”大仓被顶得晕乎乎的，不知所云地复述了一遍丸山的用词，“主人……うぅん、ごしゅじんしゃまーおちんちん、しゅき！”

理性飞到天外，思维也失去逻辑，甜蜜的煎熬让他的思考回路过热断线，回到学语稚童的语言水平，机械重复绝对不会存在于幼童词库里的淫秽词语，夹杂家长听到了都要捂住小孩耳朵的娇声,“ぁあんー、おく、、ふかっ…りゅうちゃん、もうやらぁ♡”

他好像骨头都被抽走了一样，随着丸山的抽动歪来倒去，一会说太深了不要了，一会又发浪叫丸山再快一点，喊得丸山极为受用，翻个身把他再一次压到床上，将大仓锁在自己双臂中间不断冲刺。

丸山当然没有得到他想要的，乖巧女仆的敬语长句，但大仓每说一个断断续续的简单词语，他感觉自己的肉刃就要壮大一圈。对方的上衣还勉强可称整齐，栗色的卷发却已经变得乱糟糟的，花边发带也歪到了一边，看起来一片狼藉。床单皱巴巴的床铺上还乱丢了扯下来的内裤，活脱脱是卑鄙主人欺凌女仆的现场。

女仆本来是负责打点主人的家务杂事，做起性欲处理来竟然也不差，像是生来就有这样的天份。他浑身无力，根本无法反抗丸山施暴一样的抽插，只能任对方予取予求：“はげちぃ♡きゃぁあ、むりぃ、こわれちゃう♡”

大仓嘴巴上示弱求饶，蜜穴却被丸山良好教育过，完美遵循了主人内心深处的实际意愿，收缩着缠住丸山的肉刃。潮湿紧致的穴道温暖又黏人，差点把丸山夹得当场缴械。丸山只觉气血上涌，好像征服欲被满足的雄兽，要在自己的地盘上打下独属于自己的烙印，叫别人再也休想碰他的雌兽一根手指。

只有作为人类的一点良知还残存着，伴随着凶猛的抽送，猛兽叼住猎物的喉咙，而丸山连吮带咬，在大仓的锁骨附近吸出一个深玫瑰色的瘀痕。艳丽的玫瑰花瓣上垂落薄薄一层汗水，根茎被浇灌滚烫的浓精，坏心眼的主人没有使用任何避孕道具，将自己的营养悉数送进了甬道深处。

心满意足的丸山抽出疲软的肉茎，任浓稠的白浊失去桎梏流到魔法变出来的裙子内衬上。被性欲控制的大脑只让他记得要维持床单的干净整洁，遗忘了思考要如何面对他真正“主人”的怒火。

现在才刚刚下午两点，还没到太阳下山，大仓忠义就会醒来。

-end

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然干巴巴的但是可以乞讨一下大家的评论和爱心吗


End file.
